1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a safety device for a slide track retainer. More particularly, the present invention is related to a retainer mounted to a medium slide track, thereby providing with a temporary safety space of slide tracks for avoiding injuries of fingers by accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional three-section slide track for a drawer includes an outer slide track 10, a medium slide track 20 and an inner slide track 30. A ball track 40 is sandwiched in between any two of the outer slide track 10, the medium slide track 20 and the inner slide track 30 so as to smoothen sliding movement. Moreover, the medium slide track 20 and the inner slide track 30 mount a stop member 201 and a retaining member 301 respectively for retaining purpose. The retaining member 301 is mounted to a rear end of the inner slide track 30, and provided with an engaging portion 302. The stop member 201 is mounted to a front end of the medium slide track 20, and provided with a protrusion 202. To prevent taking apart by accident, when users draws out the inner slide track 30 from the medium slide track 20, the protrusion 202 of the stop member 201 is engaged with the engaging portion 302 of the retaining member 301 in place.
Users can draw out a keyboard or a component, which is attached to the first slide track 30, for service. Although the engagement of the stop member 201 with the engaging portion 302 can avoid releasing the inner slide track 30 from the medium slide track 20 by accident, it cannot prevent the inner slide track 30 from pulling fingers into the medium slide track 20 when retracted.
The present invention intends to provide a slide track retainer with a safety device, which comprises an elastic plate, a safety protrusion and an unlatching member. The present invention is provided with a temporary safety space formed between two ends of the slide tracks by a retainer when an inner slide track is initially retracted into a medium slide track. Thereby, before the inner slide track is completely retracted into the outer slide track, fingers are able to remove from the slide tracks in time in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.